


Lupine (Happiness)

by an_animagoose



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, got flowers, i hope yall enjoy i kinda like it, is gay, parkner secret santa, prince!harley and gardener!peter, wierd tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_animagoose/pseuds/an_animagoose
Summary: Harley was almost sick of being a prince.He hated the dances and the training and the popularity and the stuck up rich fuckers who wouldn’t leave him alone and the responsibility on his shoulders and the creepy presence of the HYDRA kingdom. He didn’t like the events he had to attend and the girls who flirted with him and the safety precautions and the stupid rules, so he was tempted to run away and live a poor bitch life selling the rich bitch items he took from the castle.Obviously, he wasn’t actually going to run away, he did actually enjoy his life as a member of the Avengers royal family, he had Tony Stark and Pepper Potts as his parents, his strangely large number of self-proclaimed uncles and aunts, a badass team of friends and of course, his fiery little sister Abbie. It was rather exciting, being able to go on small missions S.H.I.E.L.D let them on and camping in the woods and learning how to fight from the best-trained assassins in the world, and he didn’t think he’d give it up for anything.Also, he really, really liked the cute gardener boy who worked on the flowers outside his window.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Shuri, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 161





	Lupine (Happiness)

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is for @marvel-mostlyavenger-things on tumblr for the parkner secret santa! hope yall enjoy this n happy holidays. shout out to izzy (offbrand-celesital) for settin this up. hope my britishness doesnt shine thru

Harley was almost sick of being a prince. 

He hated the dances and the training and the popularity and the stuck up rich fuckers who wouldn’t leave him alone and the responsibility on his shoulders and the creepy presence of the HYDRA kingdom. He didn’t like the events he had to attend and the girls who flirted with him and the safety precautions and the stupid rules, so he was tempted to run away and live a poor bitch life selling the rich bitch items he took from the castle.

Obviously, he wasn’t actually going to run away, he did actually enjoy his life as a member of the Avengers royal family, he had Tony Stark and Pepper Potts as his parents, his strangely large number of self-proclaimed uncles and aunts, a badass team of friends and of course, his fiery little sister Abbie. It was rather exciting, being able to go on small missions S.H.I.E.L.D let them on and camping in the woods and learning how to fight from the best-trained assassins in the world, and he didn’t think he’d give it up for anything. 

Also, he really,  _ really _ liked the cute gardener boy who worked on the flowers outside his window. 

He didn’t  _ mean _ to gain a massive crush on him, it was just very, very hard not to when his smile was the most precious thing on earth and his hair was so fluffy and his laugh was better than whatever music professionals who played at the galas created. Harley hadn’t even mentioned his arms or his freckles or his kindness or his stupid jokes or the way he was with Abbie or his dedication and oh my god Harley needed to get a grip. It wasn’t like he had a shot with him anyway, and he didn’t even mean the whole royalty-not rich problem. He wasn’t worried about that, he didn’t care about class and his parents had made it clear they didn’t either with a whole “you love who you love and there are no boundaries to that unless they’re really old or young” speech, which also covered the whole gay thing. No, it was just that he would probably never like him back, which sucked complete ass.

Well, Harley knew there was actually a chance Peter liked him back, if going by the flirting and the touching and the nicknames and the flowers meant anything, but he enjoyed being dramatic and whiny if it meant pissing off Harry. Harley was really glad Harry was around, because he was fucking cool and listened to him, and also covered him when he went onto the grounds late at night to see Peter. Speaking of which, their weekly uh, chat, was today, and Harley was frantically checking himself in front of the mirror. He frowned as he took in how messy his hair was from being restricted by lab goggles, and half-heartedly attempted to pat it down, before he heard a scoff from behind him. He turned to glare at Shuri and the stupid smirk on her face, before letting up and pouting.

Shuri rolled her eyes and got up, moving behind him so mess around with his hair. “You’re fucking helpless,” she sighed, and Harley made an offended sound before she cut him off “and also, leave your hair free and curly, Peter’s sure to lose his shit and make out with you in the flowers.” To which Harley choked and blushed, turning around to lightly shove her.

“You should be nicer to royalty, Jesus Christ where's your respect?”

“Up my ass Keener, and you’re forgetting I’m royalty too. Now sit down and let me put shit on your face”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harley gave himself one last glance at the mirror, and thought he actually looked pretty good. He was wearing a hooded cape to make him less recognizable to the guards (and to be dramatic and gay), and it cast dark shadows across his pale skin, dusted with glitter on his cheeks and eyelids, courtesy of Shuri. He wondered how Peter would react to the pink lip gloss that stained his mouth, and tried to keep the thought from his mind as he made his way towards the window. He gazed down below and tried to distinguish a figure from the shadows of the trees, and almost jumped when a familiar head of brown hair emerged from a bush, grinning up at him and calling out.

“Hey Princess, you ready to let down your hair?”

Harley laughed and flushed at the nickname, his voice sending flutters through his stomach as he leant further out the window, scanning for the ladder that normally lay against the wall, but frowned when he couldn’t spot it. His confusion was interrupted by Peter slapping his hand against his head.

“Shit, uh, I forgot to bring the ladder back after I moved it when I was working in the Eastern gardens, are you alright with just climbing down? I’ll give you a hand.” 

Harley nodded, thinking the drop wouldn’t be too bad, and it was only when he was dangling from the window sill did he reconsider his plan. He wiggled his feet, trying to get a feel of how far above ground he was, and was about to call out when he felt strong arms encircle his waist and lift him onto the floor. He let out a surprised noise, turning red as he spun around in Peter’s arm, bringing his face very close to his. Harleys hood had fallen down, and he felt so exposed with Peter’s eyes staring into his, searching into his soul or some other shit. He watched as his eyes flickered down to stare at Harley’s mouth, and he bit his lip in anticipation, eager to know the other boys’ next move. 

“Are you wearing make-up?” Peter murmured, and Harley faltered, staring for a second before nodding jerkily and looking down. “You look beautiful.” His head snapped up to look at the other boy, but he was already turning away, grabbing Harley’s hand and tugging him towards the woods nearby. 

They walked for a while, catching up on each others week they had missed, Peter talking about his newest shenanigans with MJ and Ned, Harley complaining about a dinner he went to on Tuesday and how the Lords daughter kept trying to hit on him, apparently not getting the gay hint. Neither of them commented on their still interlocked hands, laughing and joking as they made their way through the trees. After a while, Harley’s feet were starting to hurt, and he stuck closer to Peter as he grumbled.

“Literally where the fuck are you leading me, Parker, you better not be about to kill me, we’ve been walking for _ ages _ -”

“I _ know _ , listen were nearly there, stop complaining. Look- right here!” he declared, gesturing to the wide clearing they had approached. Harley gaped at the sight before him, stepping further into the small area. It was covered in lupine flowers of all different colours that sway gently in the wind. They seemed to lead toward the centre, where a patch was covered by a blanket and some pillows, so Harley turned toward Peter to clear up some obvious questions. 

“Did you do this?” he asked.

“Yeah, I mean, I found this how it was, but I brought the stuff over here myself.”

“Why?”

“I just wanted to do something nice. For you. Because you deserve it.”

“Awe, thanks darlin’.” Harley grinned and leant over to kiss Peter on the cheek, if only to see the adorable blush on his face, before carefully making his way through the wildflowers. He lay down on the blanket and pat the space next to him as an invitation, which Peter took. They lay for a while, staring up at the stars, and Harley picked out the constellations. He had always liked the stars, staring out at them his whole life, wishing upon them, wondering the story behind the creation of each one. He liked to think about how many moments the stars had witnessed, how many little fractions of time that had changed history on little scales, and he wondered how many of his they would be there to witness. He pressed closer to Peter, and pointed up at the sky. “That one, right there, is the Cancer constellation. It’s my star sign, and the story behind it getting into the sky is that it got kicked so fucking hard it flew into the stars.” He realised he was whispering, and he thought that it was maybe because it felt more personal, just him and Peter and the stars.

“You remind me of the stars,” Peter said, because that’s what Peter did, say weird deep shit one second and then something absolutely stupid the next. Then he sat up, and he reached somewhere to the side and rummaged through the wildflowers, his hand reemerging holding a flower crown. He sat up too and looked closer at the woven plants. “I made this for you,” Peter continued, “though I’d make you a crown out of something prettier than gold.” Harley smiled, he smiled so wide because Peter had made this for him, and he knew Peter, so he knew that it meant something more than that, and he wanted to know what it meant, because he wanted to know Peter.

“What do the flowers mean?”

Peter smiled, just slightly, and he knew he’d asked the right question when Peter pointed out the flowers one by one.

“The gardenias, here, they stand for secret love. The red roses stand for love. These ones here, the red salvias, stand for forever mine, and the red tulips mean a declaration of love.” He took a deep breath and looked up to meet Harley’s eyes. “So basically, what this is, is a declaration of love, my love- for you, obviously, and uh, I'm hoping you accept it and don't kick me out of the castle or something.” 

Harley’s heart was beating wildly, and he felt his mind blank for a second, opting to just stare at Peter in awe until his thoughts decided to form clearly.

“I-,” his voice cracked, and he cleared his throat. “Yes, yes I accept of course I do, holy shit” he blurted, and Peter's face broke out into the biggest smile he's ever seen, and he lifted the crown onto Harley's head. Harley laughed, and then rose up onto his knees to kiss him, like he'd been dreaming of for months. 

Harley quickly learned that kissing Peter would become one of his new favourite hobbies, as it felt really fucking good. He didn’t know if the other boy had much experience, but he sure acted like he did when he pressed further into him under the stars, the flowers crunching beneath them when they shifted.

When they broke apart, Peter only had enough time to say “The wildflowers are called Lupine, they mean happiness-” before Harley cut him off with another kiss, moving away a moment later to laugh.

"You sure do have a way with flowers, Parker." he sighed, before leaning in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @an-animagoose and @iron-spider where ill post some hcs ect. i plan on writin alot soon!!


End file.
